


My Heart Banging Like a Gun

by IrisInStrangeland



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Contract Killer! Bond, Fluff, Getting Together, Hacker! Q, M/M, Trust Issues, alternative universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisInStrangeland/pseuds/IrisInStrangeland
Summary: 职业杀手Bond和黑客Q慢慢地建立起某种……关系。
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	My Heart Banging Like a Gun

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [My Heart Banging Like a Gun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835799) by [kellyh000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellyh000/pseuds/kellyh000)



> 双黑化AU，或者说我对他们俩的moral compass做了小小的改动。标题来自Keane的Put the Radio On：Feel my heart banging like a gun/ Put the radio on. Feel your light surround me like the sun/ Put the radio on.

Q是被脸颊上的冰凉感惊醒的。是金属，在慢慢升温。更准确地说，是枪管。有人在他身边。Q尽量不动声色地去摸枕头下的匕首——他实在是不擅长这个，所以他努力把自己藏起来，并且把自己的家变成一个堡垒，将危险隔绝在外。

“如果我是你，我会把手从枕头下拿出来，Q。”枪管贴得更紧了一些。

这声音让Q睁开眼睛，怒视着面前的人，他朝着指着自己的枪偏了偏头，“你介意把它收起来吗，Bond先生？”

Bond笑了，他把枪收回腰间，Q这才注意到枪上的保险根本就没开。他坐起身，“这不好玩，007。”

“我需要帮助。”Bond示意他看向自己的左手。

Q伸手摸过床头的眼镜，打开灯，才看见Bond的左肩上有个伤口，非常新鲜，还在流血的那种。Q不由探头去看自己家的地板，在看见有血迹的时候不悦地皱起了眉。

Bond知道他在不高兴什么，说道，“明天我会打扫。”

“我不是医生，Bond先生。”Q翻身下了床，打了个哈欠，揉着鼻梁说道，“没有下次。去餐厅，别踩到地上的血。”

处于求人地位的Bond安静地站起来朝着餐厅走去，就听见Q又问，“我的防护系统怎么了？我为什么没有察觉你进来？”

“书房的窗。”Bond回答他，“我上次走的时候加了点小机关。你知道的，这毕竟是我第三次来了。”

Q低声念了一句“作弊”，起身跟在了他后面。Bond走过客厅的时候，Q家的猫在沙发上竖起了耳朵，警惕地看着他们。

Bond在餐厅坐下，把枪从腰间拿出来，放到桌上。Q看了那把枪一眼，从柜子顶上把急救箱拿了出来，放在了枪边上。接着，Q拿起了枪，不意外地见Bond的视线集中了过来，他先把弹夹退了出来，转身找了个抽屉扔了进去。

“这样对我们两个都好。”Q说着打开了急救箱。

Bond点头，“我同意。现在，能开始帮忙了吗，Q？”

Q把酒精倒在纱布上，抬手就按在Bond的伤口上，他冲着Bond露出一个格外礼貌的笑容，说道，“当然。”他下手很重，保证很疼。

他们两个的第一次碰面并不愉快。并不是说之后的几次碰面就令人愉快了——Q在大多数情况下都不太想见到Bond，不管是按门铃的还是突然在家里出现的——但第一次见面格外不愉快，因为Bond是来杀Q的。

这其中并没有什么私人恩怨，Bond是个雇佣杀手，他只是收钱办事。而Q的对头里有不少人有足够的钱能请到Bond出山，所以实话来说，Q并不意外会有这么一天。可不管是什么时候什么原因，被人用枪指着都不是什么令人愉快的经历。

一般人是找不到Q的，即便找到了，要闯进他家也是一件很难的事情。神不知鬼不觉地进门，目前还没有发生过。所以在看见Bond的脸，并把他和传说中的007划上等号之后，对自己的武力值充分了解的Q，只好看着对着自己的枪，举起双手，向Bond露出自己手里的开关。

Bond觉得他的这个举动跟小猫亮爪子一样没有杀伤力，甚至有点好笑，“那是什么？”

Q并没有因为Bond的轻视而生气，“这是个死人开关（dead man’s switch）。”

以为自己漏掉了什么，Bond仔细观察了一会儿Q，觉得更这个连虚张声势都做不好的目标更好笑了，“你身上没有引线。”

“不需要。”Q冷静地说道，“你可以看一眼你右手边的显示屏，上面有你的很多信息，比如真实姓名、化名、住所和相关的银行账户信息。一旦我死了，这个开关会发出信号，公开关于你的所有信息。你觉得，以你的身手和你的仇家，会有多少人想要抓捕你或者想要你死？在这些信息公布出去之后，你还能熬多长时间，007先生？”

Bond看了Q一眼，举枪的手纹丝不动，他转过头去看屏幕，一会儿才转回来。“我很少问这个，”Bond看着Q的眼睛，“因为一般来说我都会直接开枪，不会给人谈判的机会。”Q捏着开关，警惕地看着他。Bond笑了一下，“你到底是谁？”

“你不知道你要杀的人是谁？”

相对于Q咬牙切齿又不可置信，Bond并不觉得这是什么大事，“通常来说我不在乎。看下信息和脸，能对上就行了。错了也就是多杀几个人的事情。但是，你和他们给我的信息差得有点远，他们隐瞒了一些很重要的事情。这可能导致我开价开低了。”

Q挑了挑眉，“他们说我是谁？”

“一个偷了他们钱的黑客。”Bond答道，“但一般黑客不可能查到这么多信息，特别是我的交易数据。除非……”

“除非他能攻破传说中坚不可摧杀手交易网站Avalon的系统后台。”Q点了点头，“所以你觉得我和Avalon有联系。”

“是的，”Bond走近了两步，“事实上，我觉得你是Avalon的创建者。”他的枪口近得让Q感到些许不适，“我猜对了吗，传说中的Q？”

Q默认了他的猜测：“我不是传说中的人物，我现在还定期在公告栏发言。”他垂着眼睛看着枪管，感觉自己的手臂因为举得时间已经太长了已经有些疲劳了，但Bond的枪肯定比他的开关重，可Bond似乎并没有什么感觉。

“但你不是管理员了。”

Q耸了耸肩，“卖了个好价钱。现在我只负责数据安全。”他停顿了几秒，摇了摇手里的开关，“数据很有用。”

Bond思考了几秒，“你得答应我一件事。”

“什么？”Q感到莫名其妙，他加强了警惕。

Bond的下一句更奇特，他仍旧举着枪，枪口平稳对着Q的脑袋，他说道，“给我更多的钱。”

“为什么？”

“因为我现在不想杀你了。”Bond弯起嘴角，“我需要一个理由放弃。”

“我不认为你现在可以在我被你处理掉之后保全你自己。”Q晃了晃手里的开关。

“我不认为你足够了解我的能力。”Bond抬了下枪口，“而且我总可以多试几次。鉴于你手上的信息，除了钱，我还有别的动力来杀你。”

“我们能不要用‘杀’这个词了吗？被人用枪指着还反复提及要被杀让我紧张。”Bond笑了一声，Q咬着舌尖克制住骂人的冲动，“我可以出他们价格的两倍。把枪放下。现在。”

Bond看了他一会儿，偏开了枪口，但并没有拉上保险，“我相信你知道两倍是多少。我会查账的。”

“你走了我就转账。”Q放下一直举着的手，但他还是紧紧捏着开关。

Bond的视线在他的开关上转了一圈，开始后退着朝门口移动，“你知道，如果我发现有人知道了我的一些事情，你会是我的头号嫌疑人。也许会有很多人要我死，但我一定会在那之前先解决你。”

Q注视着他的动作，“所以我建议你想办法说服我保护好你的信息。”

Bond已经到了门边，他靠着门上回头看Q，“明白了。”Bond停了几秒，“最后说一句，我可不完全是为了钱才不杀你的。”他笑了，“下次见，Q。”一只手拉上枪的保险，另一只背在身后的手拉开门，Bond很快就消失了。

Q走到门边重新设置好防御系统，在心里罗列接下来要做的事情。他需要找到知道他身份和住处的人，计划一下清理和安全升级。

一星期之后，Q看见门口有一封信，应该是从门缝里推进来的。他戴好橡胶手套才去捡起来，看见信封上就写着一个“Q”。他拆开信，里面是一张纸条和几张照片。Q先读了纸条，上面写着：

_抱歉拿枪指着你，这是致歉的礼物。_

_J. B._

_P.S. 我有让他们微笑，但你知道的，明白自己马上会死的时候人很难笑得出来。_

Q知道007的真名，况且他一共也没有被枪指过几次，所以他知道这封信来自于谁。照片上的人他并不认识，但Bond贴心地在每张照片上写好了名字。没用几分钟，Q就知道Bond把他的雇主解决了，这省了Q不少事。顺着名字，Q还找到了自己需要的其他信息，不过人已经死了，最大的问题提前解决，后面的事情省力不少。

记下名字之后，Q点火烧掉了照片和信，他看着火焰想了一会儿，拿过一旁的笔记本电脑，翻起了自己的设计图。

Bond第二次来Q家是敲了门的。进了门他便就着肾上腺素直接把Q压在门上亲了个昏天黑地，然后两个人就不清不楚地在沙发上做了一场。事情进展太快，以至于Q第二天起来还有点懵，习惯性地点火烧水、给猫喂粮之后，Q盯着茶壶看了好一会儿，才想着拉过笔记本电脑查一查Bond为何会突然出现在他家门口。

对此，Bond耸了耸肩，“我只是想你了。”

Q翻了个白眼，伸手拿过电脑，把屏幕转向Bond，查到的转账记录和对应的交易单子在屏幕上清清楚楚。他看着Bond挑起了眉，“你确定不是因为你手上这笔单子恰好在附近交易，所以你需要躲一个晚上？”

Bond放下茶杯，“你知道吗，有些人可能会觉得你这样很扫兴。”

“大部分人会说‘可怕’。”Q合上电脑，“所以，你的交易完成了吗？如果你把追兵带到我门口我会毫不犹豫地把你交出去。”

“哦，他们还说我无情无义没有心。”Bond捂着胸口假装受伤。

“说到无情无义，我有个回礼给你。”Q站起身，走到柜子边上，拉开抽屉，他的手刚握上枪柄，就感觉到自己颈边多了个冷冰冰的刀刃。

“小心你的下一个动作，Q。”Bond的声音里已经完全没有刚才的轻松。

Q暗骂了一声蠢，骂自己也骂Bond。他放开枪柄，改去拿枪口。Q慢慢侧过头，把枪提到Bond眼前。他注意到Bond手里的刀是他厨房里的，刀尖正抵着他的脖子。在自己的厨房里被自己的刀指着，原因是自己想送礼物。真是太蠢了。Q忍不住翻了个白眼，一只手捏着枪管，另一只手的手掌朝着Bond张开，这跟他预想中的姿势和场景实在是相去甚远：“你的礼物。”他咬牙说道。

Bond一边接过枪，另一边才放下刀，说道，“抱歉，习惯了。”他开始仔细端详这件回礼。

“真是个不错的习惯。”Q回到餐桌边坐下。他知道在杀手面前拿枪是自己找死，但又一次被致命武器指着，这次还是自己放进来的，这让Q伸手捞过电脑开始猛敲键盘，他现在很需要黑一个银行账户出出气。

“小心为上。”Bond瞧了一圈手里的枪没看出什么特别，走到Q身边拖了把椅子坐下，问道，“所以，我的礼物就是一把你自己做的枪？”

“它有自己的特色。”Q一面闯进防火墙一面干巴巴地说道，“但我不想告诉你了。”他停下手看了一眼Bond手里的枪，“我现在很想把它拿回来，不过我更担心你又会拿刀指着我。”

Bond凑近了一点，Q下意识往后退了一些，“我真的很抱歉，但是你下次你想送这类礼物给我的时候，最好把礼物放在桌面上，你知道的，避免误会。”

Q瞥了Bond一眼，“我不觉得会没有下次。”他看了一眼这个账户的余额，这点钱对他来说真没什么用。他默默从账户里退出来，转头看见Bond含笑看着自己，这让他手一滑顺手又黑了进去。Q叹了口气，把注意力转回屏幕上，从账户里捞走一点零头，再退出来。Bond还坐在那里没动，Q只好盯着屏幕不去看他，于是他第三次黑进同一个账户，一边把刚顺走的零头还回去一边解释，“等你录入掌纹之后，这把枪就只有你能用了，其他人拿到了也没办法对你开枪。”

Q说完，强迫自己停下敲键盘的手。没了键盘的声音，又没人说话，房间里一时有点安静得过分。Q抬眼看向Bond，见他正仔细打量着枪，一时不知道该不该再开口。直到茶壶发出水烧开了的声音，Q才移开视线，站起身，“如果你担心有什么问题可以不要。”

“我不太习惯收到这么实用的礼物。如果你不介意的话，”Bond检查完也跟着起身，“我会找人检查一下。”

“为什么要介意？”Q耸了耸肩，“我也并不信任你。”

Bond低声笑了一下，“也许别人会偷走你的独门技术。”

Q挑起了眉，“也许等他们终于能偷走的时候，我已经把技术卖了。”

“好吧。很抱歉又拿致命武器指着你。多谢你的回礼。最后一个问题，”Bond的手指搭在Q的小臂上，“你会给所有你认识但不信任的人开门吗？”

“不，”Q回答，“只给那些喜欢拿致命武器指着我又送我礼物的杀手。”

两周后，Q收到了Bond从门缝里塞进来的信，是关于礼物的：

_礼物很好用。抱歉上次拿刀指着你，附上致歉礼物。_

_J. B._

_P.S. 我喜欢可随身携带的、会爆炸的小东西，比如钢笔。_

Q又看了看信封里的剪报，是一条讣告。Q很快就查清楚了讣告里的这个人是潜入Avalon的卧底。Q仔细梳理了相关的账号和记录，交给Avalon的其他安全人员去查探。做完这些，Q又看了眼Bond的字条，他想了一会儿，最终还是翻起了设计图。

三个月之后，Bond从Q家书房的窗户里闯了进来，用枪叫醒了Q，左肩上带着刀伤。包扎好伤口之后，在Q再次醒来之前，他就消失了，带走了一对袖扣。

Q修好了窗户，在一个月之后从门缝里收到了新的道歉信。

在Bond的不请自来没有停止过，并且已经上了两位数。Q的防御系统对他似乎无效，Bond总是可以通过某种方法进入他家，通常是晚上，他会停留一会儿，有时候会过夜，然后离开，带走一件Q设计的东西，过段时间门缝下回出现一封信。时间间隔短的时候一个月就能发生两次。

事情在逐渐变得让人舒适。Bond出现的时候不再会用武器指着Q，他身上开始带着Q做的小东西。Q对他的称呼也从“007”和“Bond先生”逐渐变成“Bond”和偶尔的“James”。他的猫不会在Bond出现的时候消失在房子的角落里，而Q查到的单子开始距离他家越来越远，甚至于地点在国外，时间在24小时之前。

Q醒来时Bond正在喂猫，他已经足够熟悉到不需要Q任何的指示就可以完成这件事了。放上水壶开始烧水，正在准备早餐的Q看着抚摸着猫的Bond，意识到他似乎没有要离开的打算。Bond从不在他家吃东西，在Q等着水烧开煮茶的时候，Bond离开的关门声通常就会响起。Q不怎么介意，他也从不给Bond准备早餐。

在脑子里把昨晚Bond出现后发生的事情反复过了两遍，Q才意识到不止是似乎不准备离开的Bond，他自己也还没有查看Bond的交易记录以确认他为什么会出现在这里。

想到这，他立即起身去客厅拿电脑，他正查到一半，Bond走到他身边问道，“出什么事了吗？”

“我差点忘记查你为什么会出现在我家了。”

“哦。”听起来Bond似乎觉得这很有意思，“还在担心我会杀你？”

Q停下了敲键盘的手，转头对上Bond的视线，他问道，“你是来杀我的吗？”

Bond笑了，他凑得很近：“你猜一下？”

以他的身手，对上Q，如果他真有什么打算，Q应该昨天晚上就没命了。相对于初次见面时相隔几米还紧张的状态，现在Bond近到徒手就能弄死他，但Q自己也不怎么紧张。于是他干脆放弃了继续查下去的打算，合上电脑放到一边，转身镇定地看进Bond的眼睛里，伸出手覆到Bond的手上，“我觉得你不是来杀我的。”

“为什么这么肯定？”

Q收回手，挥了挥刚被他摘下的Bond的手表，“因为你应该要记得，你身上有很多我发明的小玩意儿。”

Bond瞥了一眼，压根没试图去抢，反而又朝着Q凑近了一些，“所以呢？”

“你怎么能肯定我没在上面加上一些小机关，”Q说着转动表的指针，设定好一个新的时间，“来保证万一有这一天，我们一定会同归于尽呢？”

Bond低声笑了，“也许我找人检查过，把你的小机关解除了。”

“我觉得你找不到那样的人。”Q平稳把手表递到Bond眼前，“还有50秒。”

Bond看了他几秒，伸手握住Q拿着手表的手腕，“好吧，我不是来杀你的。”他欺身向前吻了Q一下，“Be a darling，”Bond的声音变得低沉又甜蜜，“趁着我们都还能思考，把这小玩意儿解除了。”

水烧干了，Q直到下午才喝上茶。手表最终没有爆炸，Bond走之前又把它带走了。

差点爆炸的手表之后，Q没有收到字条，但在两个月后又见到了敲门的Bond。

第二天早上Q先放上茶壶烧水。他思索了一会儿，还是打开了电脑，先惯例性地翻了Avalon，然后是其他网站，最后是Bond的交易记录和银行账户。

“你的猫来叫我了。”Bond走进客厅，Q的猫还绕在他脚边蹭。

Q停下了敲键盘的手，抬起头看他，神情疑惑。

Bond瞥了一眼他的电脑，走到Q眼前，坐到他对面看着他，嘴边浮起一个浅笑，“找到什么你喜欢的东西了吗？”

“没有。”Q看着他，迷茫慢慢从他脸上褪去，“你最近没有接新单子。”

Bond挑了挑眉，“不，没有，上一单结束快一个月了。”

“你没有接新单子。”Q合上电脑，他试图让自己听起来很平静，可从他自己的心跳来看，不是很成功，“而且你在这里。”

Bond往后靠了靠，朝着Q微笑，“是的。”

Q盯着他，“你没有单子，你不是来杀我的，你在这里。”

Bond点了点头，“是的。”他看着Q，笑容和眼神里带着明确不过的邀请和鼓励。

茶壶发出水烧开了的尖啸，Q下意识转头看了一眼，他想要开口但想说的话争先恐后地集体卡在了喉咙口，最终，他只是抬起头看向Bond，问道，“Tea？”

FIN.


End file.
